


put a ring on it?

by geckointhegarbage



Series: soft sand and sparkling skies [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, JUST, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, g o o d s t u f f, soft, u shall recieve, yall asked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckointhegarbage/pseuds/geckointhegarbage
Summary: sorry this took so long!! i hope you guys enjoyed this short one, i loved writing it!tumblr: geckointhegarbage.tumblr.comart tumblr: 88-20.tumblr.com





	1. Chapter 1

Lance rummages through his backpack. “Where is it?” he murmurs to himself. The large crowd parts around him and his boyfriend, Keith. Some people give him odd looks, but most keep walking.

 

“Are you sure you had it in your bag?” Keith asks, checking his watch. “We left in a rush. Maybe you forgot to pack it.”

 

“No, no,” Lance insisted. “I put it in here last night. There’s no way I left it at home.”

 

“Well,” Keith shrugs. “We only have half an hour until we board our plane. I say just grab your bag and we can look for it when we get there.”

 

Lance sighs in defeat. “Yeah, I guess.” He zips his backpack shut, and slips it over his shoulders. Keith reaches for Lance’s hand, and they lace their fingers together. Lance still feels giddy when he does that. They’d been dating for almost 3 years, but they’d known each other for much longer. They went to school together, went to space together, and came back together. They always had the other by their side. And neither could imagine a scenario when this wasn’t true.

 

The pair makes it past security, and to their gate with 15 minutes to spare before their flight starts boarding. Lance had convinced Keith to come with him from Cuba back to the Garrison to hold a seminar with the students about space travel. They planned on spending three weeks there, and then traveling to Canada to visit Pidge and Hunk for a week. Lance had been excited about the trip for months, but Keith… not so much.

 

“C’mon babe,” Lance begged a few months earlier. “It’s going to be amazing! They’re paying for the whole trip too. We can talk to the kids and tell them what it’s like being up there. They’ll love it!” Keith was adamant about staying in Cuba, happy and safe.

 

“Please?” Lance asked again, a month before he was set to leave alone. “I want to go with you…back where we first met.” That strummed a heartstring with Keith, and he finally agreed.

 

Now, they both sit at their gate with backpacks, holding hands. Lance starts going on and on about how much he kinda missed the place, and how excited he is to get the opportunity to go back. “Really, it’s going to be awesome. We haven’t been back to California in what, 3 or 4 years? It’s going to be beautiful. We can even go to the beach there and see if it is as good as beaches here.” He nudges Keith with his shoulder. When Keith doesn’t look up from his phone screen, he lays his head on his shoulder.

 

“Keeeiiith,” Lance draws out his name. No response. He kisses his cheek. Keith goes as red as his old jacket (which he finally gave up wearing).

 

“Lance,” he smiles slightly. “What do you want?”

 

“I dunno,” Lance replies softly. “My speech papers would be nice though.” He smirks.

 

Keith rolls his eyes. “Seriously Lance, I didn’t touch them. I’d tell you if I had them.”

 

“Fine,” Lance grumbles. “A kiss then?”

 

Keith turns his head to face Lance. Lance puts on his best pouting face. “Please?” Lance mumbles. Keith chuckles, and gives Lance a quick kiss on the cheek.

 

“Hey!” Lance argues, moving his head from Keith’s shoulder. Keith, who had turned back to his phone, looks back at him.

 

“What? I gave you a kiss,” he reasons.

 

“Yeah, but, I didn’t like that one,” Lance complains. “Can you do it again?” Keith purses his lips to keep from smiling, and shakes his head.

 

“Fine,” he says, right before he leans in and gives Lance a peck on the lips.

 

“There you go, Samurai,” Lance whispers, just as a voice over the PA system informs them that their flight has started boarding.

* * *

 

 

“Oh my god, I am not going to say that,” Keith looks closer at the paper Lance gave him as they drove to the Garrison for their first class. “ ‘Lance was the best leader the team could have, we could not have done any of it without him.’?”

 

Lance nods, a smug expression on his face. “What’s wrong with it? I’m right aren’t I?” Keith glares at him, then hits him with the paper.

 

“I’m gonna skip that part and just wing it instead,” Keith comments as he flips to the next page. “Did you actually think you could trick me into saying all of this?”

 

Lance shrugs. “I mean…yeah. Yeah I did.”

 

Keith laughs a little. “God, you’re such an idiot.”

 

Lance puffs out his chest. “Why, thank you.”

 

The car pulls to a sudden stop. They had arrived.

 

After going through the headmaster’s office (Iverson was gritting his teeth as he smiled at each of them), they were directed to the school’s main hall. There were two microphones waiting by the side of the stage, and a room full of annoyed and tired teenagers. A student introduced the two, and they followed after for their seminar.

 

By the end of their extensive speeches, students were actually excited and fun of questions. They did a Q and A about space travel (some of the questions were about their relationship, but they waved them off quickly) before saying goodbye to that particular group of students. They would return the following day and repeat the exercise.

 

When Lance and Keith got to their hotel room, they were both dead tired. Who knew standing in a room full of kids and talking for almost 2 hours would take this much out of you? Lance was the first to flop down on their bed, face first. Keith sat down next to him.

 

“You okay, babe?” Keith asked, his voice rough. He laid down next to Lance, stretching out his arms and legs. Lance groaned in response. After a few seconds he brought his head up and gasped for air.

 

“There’s no air down there,” he wheezed, causing Keith to chuckle. He turned his head to face Keith, who was leaning against the headboard, still in Lance’s red jacket and black jeans. Lance smiled. He adjusts himself so he is resting his head on Keith’s chest.

 

“Tired, huh?” Keith asks, his voice low. He takes a hand and starts running it through Lance’s hair.

 

“Mhmm,” Lance hums, snuggles closer to Keith, his eyes slowly closing. “Can we just order room service tonight, please?”

 

Keith pulls Lance closer. “Of course.” Lance doesn’t say anything more, having fallen asleep. Keith looks down at him. His chest is slowly rising and falling with each breath he takes. His hair is covering part of his face, being blown gently by his breath. Lance’s lips are parted slightly, his face relaxed. The weight on his shoulders about this seminar has been lifted off of him, at least temporarily. He looked carefree, like the boy who first stepped foot into his cabin.

 

Keith sighs happily, slowly moving himself down so he is face to face with Lance. Lance felt the shift in his sleep, and moves down so his head is still right on Keith’s shoulder area. Keith smiles sweetly at him, and kisses the top of his head. Lance’s hair is just as soft and sweet smelling as it has always been. The scent of strawberries and vanilla lulls him to sleep, and keeps the nightmares at bay temporarily.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance woke up two hours later, to see Keith’s sleeping face. He looked a lot different in sleep: so much more gentle and loving, the Keith that Lance was lucky enough to know. He kisses his boyfriend’s forehead before carefully removing his arm from his torso and standing up. Giving him a quick kiss over his scar, he goes to the small desk in the back of the hotel room where the phone is. His eyes linger for a second on his backpack, the side pocket of which houses the ring Lance hopes to give Keith on this trip. He almost melts at the thought, grabbing the phone and quietly asking for room service. Keith was overjoyed when he woke up to fries, pizza and sodas. The expression on his face won whatever slight debate Lance had in his head about proposing.

 

He was going to marry Keith, and nothing could stop him from doing it.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Why did we do this again?" Lance groaned, leaning onto Keith. Keith mumbled something in response, but Lance didn't catch it. 

 

They had just finished their final seminar, and were thankful that it was finally over. Lance lazily clicked the number "8" in the elevator as Keith leaned onto the wall. The elevator dinged, and the door closed. 

 

"I'm never going to let you take me back there. Ever." Keith's knees were about to buckle under him. Lance pulled him up as the elevator doors opened. 

"We must...," Lance picked him up bridal style. Keith was too tired to mind. "...keep going." Their room was towards the end of the hallway, and Lance walked the 300 steps with grace. Lance put Keith down in front of the room to take out the room key. Keith wasn't too happy with that, but as soon as the door swung open, he ran and jumped on the bed. The soft white sheets had never felt so welcoming. 

 

The door shut behind Lance as he dragged his feet to the bed. "Move over." Lance pushes Keith's leg out of his way, and plops down on top of his boyfriend. Lance sighs, then turns his head to face Keith. 

 

Keith is already fast asleep, his breath moving thin strands of black hair away from his face. Lance brushes his bangs out of Keith's face before falling asleep.

 

Today's the day. 

 

Lance wakes up early, as the sun rises. Keith is still fast asleep in his clothes from yesterday. Lance smiles giddily and runs to the bathroom to shower and get dressed. By the time he gets out, Keith is wide awake, and on his phone. 

 

Keith notices Lance out of the corner of his eye, and grins. "You're up early," he comments. 

 

Lance chuckles and kisses Keith's forehead. "I'm always up early." Keith stretches out his arms and yawns. 

 

"Yeah, I guess so." He stretches out his legs and gets up from the bed. "I'm gonna go change. I feel so gross," Keith says to himself as he gets his clothes from the small closet and closes the door to the bathroom. 

 

As soon as Lance hears the sound of the shower turning on, he runs to his backpack and unzips the left pocket. Dipping his hand in, he reaches and gingerly pulls out the box. The dark blue velvet is soft in his hands. After making sure Keith wasn’t going to come out any time soon, he opened the box. The golden band sparkled in the morning sun, not a speck of dust on its surface. Lance can hardly contain his excitement. Then, the shower switches off, and Lance shuts the box. He makes a mad dash for his jacket, and drops it in the inside pocket, zipping it up.

 

Keith emerges from the bathroom not long after, to find Lance sitting casually on the bed with his phone. “What do you want to do today?” he asks as he combs his wet hair.

 

Lance shrugs. “Want to go to the beach? We can walk around there for a while.” Keith nods, and they pull on their shoes before walking out the door.

* * *

 

The couple spends the day going around the beach and the small town the Garrison is near. They visit their old favorite coffee shops and ice cream places, as well as a pet shop. Lance tries to convince Keith to let him get a dog, and he almost cracks, except for the fact that they have no way to take the dog home with them. And besides, Cosmo wouldn’t like having a yappy puppy around.

 

As the time nears 5 o’clock, Lance tugs on Keith’s arm. “Yeah?” Keith replies mindlessly, looking at a glass sword in a shop.

 

“Can we head back? I’ve got a surprise for you.”

 

Keith lifts an eyebrow in confusion. “A surprise?”

 

Lance nods his head and tries his best not to look nervous. “Yeah. Back at the Garrison. Adam and Shiro helped me set it up.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yup.”

 

Keith tears his eyes away from the window and takes Lance’s hand. “Lead the way then.”

 

They get back to the Garrison by 7 o’clock. The hot California sun is starting to set in the October sky. Lance parks in the dirt parking lot, the car the only one in the lot. He takes out the key from the ignition. Keith’s confusion grows as the pair move into the main office. No one was there, and the lights were off. “Lance, are we breaking into the Garrison or something?”

 

Lance chuckles, and closes the door behind him. “No, I promise this is completely legal. Iverson knows we’re here.”

 

That did not clear up anything with Keith, but he was already here. Might as well go with it. “Uh…okay then.”

 

Lance takes Keith’s hand and leads him through the doors of the office into the main school. He stops to open the door, closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath as Keith sees what is on the other side.

 

He hears Keith gasp in surprise as he sees the hallway. The normal, dull gray hallway that lead to the hangars had been covered in photos and lights. Photos of Lance and Keith. Keith took a step forward, and ran his hand along the left wall. There were _so many photos._ Ones from space, from Earth, on the castle, at the shack, at the Garrison. Hundreds of them covered the entirety of the hallway. It was an amazing sight to see.

 

Lance watched from the office doorway as Keith looked at a picture from when they first were launched in space. Lance had ambushed Keith after a meeting ended and snapped a photo of the two of them. He had is arm around Keith, smiling wide. Keith hadn’t even registered Lance was taking the picture until it was too late. They were so young when that photo was taken. It was before everything happened; they thought that they’d be back to Earth in time for class the next day.

 

Lance walked behind Keith and hugged him around his middle. Keith sunk into his embrace. “You did all of this?” he whispered softly, still in awe.

 

“Yeah,” Lance replied, looking at a picture from when they were in San Francisco. Lance and Keith had split a sundae in Ghirardelli Square. “Wanted to do something special for you.”

 

“Why?”

 

Lance smiled into Keith’s hair, and kissed the top of his head. “You’ll see.”

 

Keith moved from Lance’s arms to walk the rest of the hallway, stopping here and there to look at pictures. Lance followed him, excited and nervous for what would happen when Keith reached the hangar.

 

When Keith finally got to the end of the hallway, he looked at Lance expectantly. “Now are you going to tell me what all of this was for?”

 

Lance placed his hand on the doorknob, and twisted. “Not yet, Samurai.” He pushed open the door, and motioned for Keith to follow him. They walked down the dark hallway, then up a flight of stairs to the main hangar. Light flooded in from the open doors, the brilliant colors of the sunset lighting up the sky. A familiar set of planes were inside of the doors.

 

Keith glanced around the old hangar, remembering his time here. Everything was so new and different now, it wasn’t the same. The only constant from that time and now was Lance standing by the first ship, tracing his hand on the Garrison logo. It was the same action he’d taken the first time they came here as young cadets, about to take their first flight.

 

“Why’re we in the hangar?” Keith wondered aloud, not particularly talking to anyone. He walked around the front of the small jet. “There’s nothing here.”

 

Keith continued to walk around one side of the jet, trailing his fingers around the groves of the faded logos and words written on the metal. Lance ran the opposite way, hoping to meet Keith in the middle. He reaches the middle of the jet several seconds before Keith does. Lance takes advantage of the extra time.

 

Keith is too distracted running his thumb over the large “80” on the side of the plane to notice Lance on one knee. “Lance, what’s so special about-,” Keith whirls around to face Lance, who’s now down on one knee with the ring box in hand. Lance gives him a quirky grin as Keith’s face gets redder and redder, and his eyes widen in shock. “Oh,” he breathes. “That’s what’s special.”

 

Lance chuckled. “Yeah, no shit Sherlock.”

 

He then straightened his back and prepared himself for what was to come. “Keith, I brought you 2,697 miles across the Earth to ask you something. It’s a great distance, but something this important deserves it. You’re… the love of my life. And I wanted to bring you back to where we first met to ask you…” Lance pops open the ring box with shaky hands. “Will you marry me?”

 

The words barely left Lance’s lips when Keith threw himself on top of Lance. Lance was caught by surprise, and they both fell back. Keith laughed and smiled and cried as he kissed Lance’s face: his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks. “So?” Lance whispered into Keith’s air, “Is that a yes?”

 

“Yes, of course it’s a yes,” Keith gasped, “What else would it be?”

 

Lance pulled Keith’s lips to his. He’s never been happier.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long!! i hope you guys enjoyed this short one, i loved writing it!
> 
> tumblr: geckointhegarbage.tumblr.com  
> art tumblr: 88-20.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> you guys asked so you shall recieve.
> 
> hope you enjoyed!! another chapter of this coming soon (also working on see you around the block, an update for that coming shortly!) let me know what you think i should write next in the comments!
> 
> keep up with me!
> 
> tumblr: geckointhegarbage.tumblr.com  
> art tumblr: 88-20.tumblr.com


End file.
